Quand Steve essaye de mentir à Tony
by Marrior du Heaume
Summary: La sadique Pepper manipule son petit monde pour préserver le bien de Stark Industries. Au grand dam des manipulés?


Ma première fic ever! Bon c'est assez court mais bon je me suis dit que le formal nouvelle était bien pour commencer.

Merci à Adèle pour avoir été mon éditrice et merci de votre lecture!

* * *

Midi venait de sonner quand Tony demanda à Jarvis:

"Grrmmmbrr?"

Bien sûr Jarvis pouvait comprendre toutes les langues et savait à peu près tout, mais il lui manquait la langue des zombies.

"Je n'ai pas compris le sens de votre question, monsieur."

Tony venait de lui lancer un coussin, évidemment inefficace sur son système informatique.

"Bonjour Tony. Vous devez dîner avec le représentant de *** aujourd'hui."

Pepper était entrée dans la chambre de son employeur sans plus de cérémonie. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait se le permettre étant donnée la tournure de leur... soi-disante relation.

"A quelle heure est-il fixé?"

"Voyons voir... si c'est un dîner... oui, c'est probablement à 20 heures!"

Tony la regarda en soupirant puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pepper en était presque ébahie; pour une fois qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer à se laver! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de sa joie quand Tony sortit la tête de la douche et lui cria :

"J'y serais pour 21h30!"

Ce fut au tour de Pepper de soupirer, oui bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

"Mademoiselle Potts, Steve Rogers est à la porte."

Pepper sortit de sa presque dépression et regarda vers la fenêtre où elle aperçut le Captain. Une idée germa dans son esprit, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Tony n'allait pas aimer ça...!

Le génie playboy descendit dans son salon après avoir hésité un bon quart d'heure sur quel t-shirt de AC/DC il mettrait aujourd'hui. Quand on a à choisir entre 37 modèles, il est compréhensible de mettre du temps.

Tony était content de revoir Steve.

"Salut Cap'! Toujours aussi fan des fringues moulantes à ce que je vois!"

Steve esquissa un sourire, habitué aux petites remarques de Tony.

"Bonjour Tony!"

"Monsieur, je retourne au bureau, n'oubliez pas pour ce soir." dit Pepper.

En partant elle fit un clin d'œil à Steve, ce que Tony ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils :

"Oui oui, très bien."

Il adressa un regard noir à Steve et sans plus d'explications, disparu dans son atelier.

Il était une heure de l'après-midi.

Si Jarvis avait eu une conscience humaine, il se serait sans doute dit que son maître ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Tony avait essayé d'expliquer au Captain le moyen de se servir correctement d'une tablette. Au bout d'une demi-heure il avait abandonné; le fait que Steve ait détruit l'écran était une des raisons de cet abandon. Après cela le milliardaire était retourné vaquer à ses occupations de génie. Evidemment ce petit après-midi avait été emplit de remarques plus gentilles les unes que les autres..! Malgré tout, Steve était impressionné par la technique de son ami et était toujours content de ces moments à l'observer; mais bien sûr, ceci restait dans son esprit sans jamais en sortir.

"Tony, allons au restau' ce soir!"

Steve était debout, en face du bureau de Tony. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui et dit:

"J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire, tu as entendu Pepper..."

"Ne me dit pas que tu veux y aller?!"

"Cap, cap... tu connais déjà la réponse, et si seulement tu savais te servir de ce qui s'appelle un cerveau, tu l'aurais capté!"

Steve laissa un blanc... il devait le convaincre, il en allait de la survie du plan!

"Je paierais."

"Stupide. Peu importe où tu veux aller, je serais défrayé."

Tony soupira légèrement et regarda Steve qui paraissait un peu perdu. Etre gentil avec ses amis, quitte à ne pas être soi; Pepper lui avait dit que ça marchait souvent.

"Mais je serais ravi d'aller au restaurant avec toi. Un tête-à-tête avec Captain America, je pourrais me faire arracher la tête par des fans en furie!"

Il lui adressa un sourire, qui à son étonnement était sincère. Steve sentit un malaise monter en lui. D'un côté il était enchanté que Tony fasse des efforts pour lui, et de l'autre il était terriblement gêné de le tromper de cette façon. Le Cap se tortillait et regardait partout sauf dans les yeux de Tony. Il alla s'asseoir sur une table à peu près libre.

Il était 19 heures.

"Chez Vesper, qu'en dis-tu?"

L'Iron Man mit sa main sur l'épaule de Steve

"Ce que tu veux Cap'!"

Ce contact fit tiquer Steve. Ce que Pepper lui avait demandé était réellement une torture. Il se passait en lui un horrible combat de sentiments et il se dit que plus jamais il n'accepterait les plans de la gentille Pepper sans plus de détails! Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant sobre et calme; où il y avait peu de client pour un début de soirée. Tony allait faire une réflexion au Cap' quand il aperçut au fond de la salle un groupe de 4 personnes autour d'une table. Le génie resta figé un instant. Il regarda Steve et Pepper, qui se dirigeait vers lui, alternativement pendant environ 30 secondes. Pas _Steve_! Se dit-il.

"Monsieur, je suis enchantée que vous soyez venu à l'heure!"

Pepper était toute souriante.

"Bien sûr, je n'allais pas manquer ça."

Le ton de Tony était atrocement glacial. Steve n'avait qu'une envie, courir loin, très loin avant de subir la colère du milliardaire Tony Stark. Mais dans l'instant, le furieux en question était coincé, il ne pouvait plus fuir ses obligations; il força tout de même Steve à rester. Pendant tout le repas, Pepper eut droit aux regards noirs de Steve et de Tony. Elle n'avait jamais réussi un coup pareil et elle était fière d'elle, mais elle se dit aussi que les conséquences allaient être a priori terribles.

20 heures 10 s'affichait à la Bulgari de Stark.

Sur le chemin du retour aucun mot n'avait été échangé. La colère de Tony pouvait presque se saisir à mains nues, tout comme le désarroi de Steve. Une fois à destination, Pepper s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant les deux amis dans le salon.

"Je suis désolé Tony... je voulais bien faire... c'est Pepper qui..."

Malheureusement pour le Captain, Tony se dirigeait vers sa chambre sans plus d'attention à ses paroles. Steve attendit un moment avant de le suivre. C'est quand il entendit un énorme "LA FERME!" destiné à Jarvis qu'il se décida à monter. Il trouve un Tony torse nu, campé devant la fenêtre. L'ambiance était glaciale mais Steve _devait_ dire quelque chose.

"Tony, je sais que tu m'en veux à un point phénoménal, je suis impardonnable... mais je veux quand même m'excuser. J'ai mal agi en trompant ta confiance."

Le milliardaire ne bronchait pas.

"Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît!" dit le Cap désespéré, plaquant sa main sur la vitre.

Tony tourna son regard sur Steve, comme un bourreau qui tournerait son scalpel le plus lentement possible pour faire encore plus mal.

"Mais que veux-tu que je te dise? Va-t'en."

Tony enleva ses habits, ne gardant que son boxer, dit à Jarvis de virer Captain America et se coucha. Steve était au bord des larmes, ce qui était très étrange pour lui. Il se sentait coupable à un point plus haut que l'Empire State Building. Jarvis fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire sortir Steve mais que pouvait-il vraiment contre lui? Steve détourna Jarvis, se déshabilla et rejoignit Tony en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne referais jamais ça!"

Au début résistant, l'Iron Man l'enserra à son tour.

"Cap'..."

L'heure n'était plus importante.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil venait de se lever quand Tony ouvrit les yeux. Voir le crépuscule l'étonna une poignée de secondes; il n'était plus habitué à le voir. Puis il regarda à sa gauche et son cœur de playboy se serra. La nuit qu'il venait de vivre avec cette mascotte des Etats-Unis le faisait sentir exactement comme s'il avait passé la nuit avec les Etats-Unis en entiers! Un bras des plus musclé vient lui barrer le torse, pour bien lui signifier de ne pas bouger de se lit. "Humm..."

Tony chuchota à l'oreille de Steve

"Je ne bougerais pas pour tout l'or du monde, my Captain."

"Tu l'as déjà."

Steve ouvrit les yeux et se recolla à son Homme de Fer. Ce dernier se sentait si bien, il avait presque envie de ne plus remonter les bretelles de Pepper et plutôt de la remercier. Il souria et Steve, qui l'admirait, lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire.

"C'est rien. Ou plutôt c'est tout, puisque c'est toi."

Le Captain l'embrassa des plus passionnément.

FIN


End file.
